AYÚDAME A SER COMO TU Y A ENCONTRAR MI FELICIDAD
by niomi uchiha hyuga
Summary: ¿podra la chica mas timida cambiar con la ayuda del chico mas frio de toda la escuela, en ese trascurso que pasen juntos se encontraran con algo mas que una simple amistad, podran ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

**AYÚDAME A SER COMO TU Y A ENCONTRAR MI FELICIDAD :**

**.**

**.**

****CAP 1.

.

.

.

Es increíble como es que la hija, de uno de los empresarios mas importante de Tokio y mas reconocido por su forma de hablar y de darse a entender, tenga como hija a una inútil que no puede confiar ni en si misma, que siempre a estado sola porque nadie del mundo la ve y porque no es importante, al menos así me considero yo si yo Hinata Hyuga una porquería de primera clase.

mi vida nunca asido fácil y eso que solo llevo 18 años de vida, y es que nunca e tenido una buena comunicación con mi padre ya que soy muy tímida y nerviosa, y comparándolo con el carácter de mi padre son una poca cosa para el, lo peor es que soy hija única y mi madre murió cuando medio a luz, supongo que por eso mi padre me odio mas por que le quite a alguien importe para el, y pues en mi escuela me va peor ya que soy considerada como la chica invisible y aveces creo que es lo mejor,por que cuando me ven solo me dicen cosas burlándose de mi en especial una chica llamada Sakura.

Sakura es la chica mas popular de toda la prepa, siempre tan confiada. tan creída tan presumida, aunque ella sea la mejor no me gustaría parecerme a ella, ya que Sakura solo tiene un punto débil y se llama Sasuke, el chico mas popular se muy poco de el aveces lo miro de vez en cuando , y como el si me gustaría ser ya que creo que no leda miedo la soledad y no le importa lo que los ademas piensen de el, siempre tan frió con su mirada que me pone nerviosa, jijii aunque suene una tontería yo quisiera ser como el.

en fin aquí me encuentro sentada sola como siempre, desayudando y dibujando lo que me gustaría que me pasara, todos están con sus amigos y yo aquí sola. en eso escucho unas voces riéndose y ya se quienes son Sakura y Karin que se vienen burlar de mi- holaaaa mudita por que tan sólita o si siempre estas sola jaja- me decía Sakura con una sonrisa sarcástica - oo mira Sakura la mudita esta dibujando,aaa es una pareja besándose jaja, que pobre sita de ti seguro solo has besado a tu almohada-me decía Karin arrebatando me mi cuaderno.

en eso se escucho la voz de alguien que las tres conocíamos muy bien- por lo menos besa a su almohada y no anda de ofrecidas como otras- les decía Sasuke con una cara entre molesto y aburrido-ette Sasuke- las dos pronunciaron - ahora karin devuelve le su cuaderno si no quieres que alguien se entere de lo que asiste por un 10 en clase con el profe orochimaru-en eso vi que Sauke se acercaba asía nosotras , le arrebataba el cuaderno a Karin y me lo daba en las manos-ahora largense las dos por su bien-les decía Sasuke con una voz fría a lo que las otras dos obedecieron y se marcharon dejando sola con el.

-ette ette gracias por defenderme Sasuke- le decía-sk un poco sonrojada.

-skt no deberías dejar que barran el piso contigo, y no siempre te voy a salvar así que vete enseñando tu sola a cuidarte, porque esta fue la primera y la ultima- me decía con un poco de molestia en su cara.

- bueno me voy adiós- me dijo y comenzó a caminar asi la salida de la prepa-ette pero todavía no es la volteo a ver y me respondió- ya lo se pero ya me arte nos vemos después- y se alejo corriendo de mi.

- definitivamente quiero ser como el- me lo dije ami misma y de ahí me fui a las tres horas de clase que faltaban y terminando me fui ami casa. Llegue ami recamara y me acosté en la cama pensando en una sola cosa quiero ser como Sasuke Uchiha, y después de eso caí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

espero que les guste se que es cortito pero comenten y subo mas nwn.


	2. Chapter 2

**UN DÍA DIFERENTE EN LA ESCUELA **

****.

Cap.2

.

espero que les guste y perdón por la tardanza.

.

.

Estoy aquí en el salón de clases yo sola, como siempre soy la primera en llegar, siempre llego una hora antes de que empiecen las clases y es que prefiero estar aquí que en mi casa aguantando la mirada de mi padre, como diciendo que soy una porquería que no valgo nada, ademas si llego temprano puedo escoger el lugar que yo quiera, casi siempre escojo el ultimo del lado derecho, ya que así nadie me nota y puedo mirar por la ventana, aunque las mesas de trabajo, son de dos sillas casi siempre me toca sola, no quejo el silencio no me molesta para nada.

Mientras estaba perdida en mis pensamientos de como vale muy poco mi vida, escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose,seguramente es alguien de limpieza pienso yo, pero no cuando volteo para ver quien era, no lo podía creer era el, se notaba un poco agitado seguramente se vino corriendo pensé pero porque si siempre el se pierde la primera clase, no es que me ponga a ver si Sasuke llega a sus clases pero,se pone adelante de mi siempre osea como no darme cuenta, pensaba en eso mientras me ponía roja entonces escuche su voz.

-quita esa mirada- me dijo con un tono frió y después me pregunto ¿puedo sentar aquí -señalando la silla que estaba ami lado desocupada.

-ette ette.. claro- le dije y con eso se sentó ami lado, en toda la hora no hablamos para nada, el estuco acostando su cabeza en la mesa, mientras yo solo veía por la ventana, pero había algo diferente no era un silencio incomodo sino, uno relajante, en esa hora empezaron a llegar nuestros compañeros, se nos quedaban viendo por un segundo como preguntándose, el porque Sasuke se sentó ami lado y mas mi compañeras que me veían con un poco de recelo, pero eso no era lo peor sino fue cuando Sakura llego y se acerco a nuestro lugar diciendo.

-¿que le hiciste ami Sasuke, porque se sentó a tu lado muda?seguramente lo embrujaste verdad-me decía con mucho enojo, yo solo la veía con miedo porque, Sakura es Sakura y cuando las cosas se refieren a el ella ase muchas cosas malas,Sasuke seguía con la cabeza en la mesa como si no hubiera escuchado nada, en eso veo que Sakura levanta su mano, como queriéndome dar una cachetada, yo a lo único que atine fue a cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero ese golpe nunca llego si no que se escucho la voz de Sasuke y en eso abrí mis ojos.

- como te atreves a pegarle a alguien que sabes que no se defenderá le decía Sasuke a Sakura detendiendole la mano con la que me iba a pegar- y cuanto a tu estúpida pregunta, ya debes de saber la respuesta porque tu eres una enfadosa ahora largarte,antes de que se me olvide que eres mujer y te rompa el brazo- decía Sasuke mirándola a los ojos con una mirada fría y llena de molestia,todos los de el salón se nos quedaban viendo con carra de sorprendidos, hasta que Sakura se fue a su lugar y Sasuke se les quedo viendo a todos como diciéndoles, ya dejen de voltear o no vivirán para la siguiente clase,en eso todos volvieron a lo que estaban asiendo dejándonos de mirar y Sasuke volteo ami queriéndome decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el profesor que acababa de llegar.

-chicos ahora saquen sus libros de valores y lean la pagina 95.-dijo eso y después se sentó en su asiento esperando que todos leyéramos, Sasuke ya no me dijo nada solo se puso a leer, a lo que yo mejor también me puse a ser lo mismo, después se volvió a escuchar la voz del profesor-bueno como verán, viene diferentes temas sobre el valor del amor, a lo que trabajaran con su compañero de mesa en equipo, yo les indicare que tema les toca a cada quien y tendrán que exponerlo la siguiente semana, yo les avisare que día mientras vallan adelantando- y con eso finalizo para después decirnos por mesa. que tema nos tocaría yo no ponía atención solo en una cosa estaba pensando,ya no trabajare sola, trabajare en equipo y lo mejor es que es con el, lo pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en mis quiere decir que puedo aprender muchas cosas de el en esta semana que pasaremos tiempo juntos solos ya sea en mi casa o en la de el, al terminar de pensar en eso me sonroje, estaría sola con el. pero ya no pude pensar mas en eso ya que escuche la voz del profesor diciendo nuestros nombres.

- a ustedes les tocara ammm.. el amor en pareja-nos dijo y después comenzó con la otra fila, el amor en pareja, pensé yo pero ni siquiera e tenido novio como se que es el amor en pareja, me notaba mas preocupada que sonrojada-ya deja de estar así, me molesta ademas defiéndete y no te dejes tratar así por Sakura y por lo del trabajo no te preocupes nos ponemos de acuerdo a la hora de receso- me decía Sasuke con su mirada seria, después volteo a ver asía adelante y no se dijo ya nada mas.

En las siguientes, cuatro horas todo estuvo callado yo estaba en mis asusto y Sasuke en los suyos, terminándose la cuarta hora dieron el timbre de reseco, a lo que todos salieron corriendo para llegar a la tienda de la escuela antes de que se llenara demasiado los unicos que nos quedamos en e salon fuimos yo y Sasuke entonces el hablo.

-vamos a sentarnos en una banca a ya afuera para ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo- me dijo saliendo del salón y yo detrás de el, llegamos a una banca que estaba desocupada y nos pusimos a hablar del trabajo. después de llegar a un acuerdo que nos convenciera a los dos, entonces Sasuke volvió a hablar.

-entonce así quedo, en mi casa de la salida de la escuela asta las ocho de la noche, lo aremos en power point y cada quien usara su lap vale- a lo que yo respondí si esta bien con una sonrisa en mis labios, entonces hable yo- ette nos quedan veinte minutos de recreo todavía por que no te vas a disfrutar lo que te queda, seguramente yo te aburro- se lo dije un poco nerviosa a lo que el respondió no al contrario disfruto estar contigo no eres latosa como las demás, es mas te dejare que me hagas una pregunta, por la cara que pones cuando me vez, siento que tienes muchas dudas pero solo te contestare una- me dijo con cara seria cerrando los ojos.

-¿ette puedo ser como tu?-le pregunte un poco nerviosa, a lo que el abrió los ojos y respondió ¿porque quieres ser como yo? eres una chica responsable, cariñosa, humilde y podría decir que un poco linda- lo decía con su mirada seria y mirándome a los ojos- po..porque no quiero tenerme le a la soledad y llorar, no quiero dar lastima quiero que vean que puedo con todo y que me reconozcan por lo que soy- le con una lagrimas que querían desbordarse de mis ojo, cerré mis esperando a que Sasuke se fuera, porque todos me ven llorar y luego se van sin decirme nada dejándome sola,pero no fue así sentí unas manos que rodeaban mi cuerpo, entonces abrí mis ojos y vi que era el abrazándome- nunca te dejare sola,y cuando alguien se atreva a decir que no vales nada por como eres, no vivirá para contarlo dos veces y si te ayudare- me susurro al oído con su tono de voz serio pero con algo de dulzura.

En eso se escucho el timbre de que se había terminado el receso, Sasuke me soltó y se alejo, yo lo seguí por detrás asta llegar al salón después de eso tampoco volvimos a hablar, las dos horas que de clase asta la salida que me dijo.

-te acompaño asta tu casa- mas que una petición sonó mas a una orden a la acepte con un simple-ok- sonriendo le detrás de el se encontraba Sakura que esta chispas porque sabia que Sasuke me acompañaría asta mi casa, no le dimos importancia y salimos de la escuela juntos.

En todo el camino no hablamos, pero eso no me incomodo al contrario no se porque pero me sentía feliz, Sasuke solo me seguía asta que llegamos ami casa y me detuve lo mire y le dije-gracias por acompañarme- con una sonrisa sincera- sabes te vez linda cuando no te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas- me decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba asía ami, a lo que yo ya esta toda roja por su comentario, lo siguiente que sentí fue sus labios en mi frente y me susurro- desde ahora no estas sola, sabes te vez mas linda sonrojada- y con ese comentario final de el se alejo de mi desapareciendo en la siguiente esquina.

yo seguía roja pero con una gran sonrisa en cara-definitivamente hoy fue un día diferente en la escuela a tu lado Sasuke y espero que así sean los siguientes,ahora que tengo a alguien en mi vida que me aprecia por lo que soy y me ayudara a cambiar-me lo dije para mi misma-sabes Sasuke yo no solo te aprecio, sino que te quiero y eso te lo diré algún día mirándote a los ojos ya que sea valiente como lo eres tu-me sonroje y con ese comentario ultimo para mi misma, me metí a la casa, esperando que ya sea mañana para estar a su lado y aprender mas cosas sobre el.

.

.

espero que les aya gustado. comenten y subo el siguiente.


End file.
